What Did I Do?
by Fahrenaut
Summary: You better not have forgotten, Firestar," Sandstorm half growled, her lip threatening to curve into an irritated snarl. The ginger she-cat's tail was lashing, and she looked genuinely perturbed. "If you have, then..." FirexSand One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Warriors_ belongs to _Erin Hunter_. The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Setting:** After _The Fourth Apprentice_ in ThunderClan territory.

**Characters:** Firestar, Sandstorm, and other more minor characters.

**Plot:** After forgetting about a promise he made with Sandstorm, Firestar has to chase after his mate to make amends. But, to his chagrin, he only makes it worse. When they encounter a tough threat stalking the forests of ThunderClan, will they be able to make peace with each other?

**Rating:** _T_ for the epic awesome fight scene near the end.

**Editor: **LoriMina

* * *

**What Did I Do?**

As soon as his eyes opened, he knew that it was going to rain.

The air inside of his den was stuffy with humidity. It was warm enough to make him feel uncomfortable, and he could taste the moisture just by breathing. A little groggy still from sleep, Firestar rose to his paws and stretched. Flexing his claws and yawning, he straightened himself up and looked to the exit of his den.

Pale light filtered in through the opening. It brightened his dark fur, but not by much. It was an average Greenleaf day; the sun was out now, but later it seemed, the weather would turn for the worse. The tom estimated that the storm would be pouring its contents on them by dusk, if not earlier. It wasn't a bad inference – in fact, a thin, translucent screen of clouds had covered the sky already. The sun was merely a fuzzy blur through the haze, but still intense in its dazzling glare.

Padding slowly out of his den, his eyes adjusted to the scene before him. Looking around, Firestar saw his camp alive and active. He spotted Brackenfur and Sorreltail making their way toward the camp's entrance, and he also saw Ferncloud and Daisy relaxing outside the nursery. A few warriors were idling about, apparently, probably waiting for instructions or planning out a patrol. Brambleclaw seemed like he was waiting for him, though. As soon as the leader saw his deputy, the deputy immediately padded up to him and dipped his head respectfully.

Watching him calmly, Firestar dipped his head in turn to acknowledge him. A breeze swept through the hollow then, making his ears swivel with it. It brought tidings of a rain shower to come, and he feared that the wind would pick up to a point of obnoxiousness.

"Hello, Firestar," Brambleclaw said formally, seemingly unaffected by the humidity and temperature. His amber eyes were focused on his face somewhere, not making eye contact. The leader could tell that his former charge was a bit anxious, but why?

"Good morning, Brambleclaw," he replied. "Is there something you need of me?"

"Yes," the tabby began, his pelt dull against the hazed sunlight of the day. "A rogue was scented by the dawn patrol not too long ago..." he used his tail to point toward the group of cats that Firestar had noticed earlier. They were looking at the two cats now, and he recognized the faces of Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Briarpaw, and Berrynose.

Curious and concerned, he nodded for Brambleclaw to continue. He didn't say anything else though, instead opting for waving the patrol participants over. The four cats padded toward them, their expressions serious (all except for Briarpaw, who seemed more excited than anything else). A few other warriors and apprentices were emerging from the tunnel that led into the main clearing. They looked as inquisitive as Firestar, and he imagined that they'd be asking questions soon.

The cats settled before their leader in the shadow of his den; Dustpelt, the eldest of the group, took the initiative of explaining first.

"Firestar," he meowed quickly, trying to speed through formalities, "As Brambleclaw has told you, we caught the scent of a rogue by the old thunderpath. Briarpaw was the one who actually caught it first," he added, glancing at the apprentice.

She sat up straighter, a good amount of pleasure and pride showing in her eyes. Firestar nodded, pleased, at the she-cat and shared a glance with her mentor Thornclaw. The tom seemed happy as well, but the praise would have to wait a bit longer.

"Good job. Now, was it a fresh scent? Where was it going?" Firestar asked, needing answers so he could decide the best course of action. The tom didn't exactly like having to deal with these issues so early in the day, but it was necessary. He doubted that the mysterious stranger would be a threat, but one never knew. Especially after the Clans' past experiences with rogues...

"It was fresh, sadly. We were able to track it as far as the abandoned Twoleg nest," Dustpelt answered, voice divulging a bit of his frustration. Firestar guessed that he was worked up about losing the trail, but unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done for it, he knew.

Thornclaw spoke then, his claws unsheathing to scrape at the grass and dirt beneath them. "I bet the rogue is still in our territory! He's in that nest, most likely."

"Of course he is! We're going to have to weed him out," Berrynose meowed, anger and irritation evident in his mew. "He's probably stealing prey."

"Well, we'll just have to stop him then, won't we?" Firestar replied vaguely, not extremely riled up by the situation. Sure, he wanted to get a mark on the rogue and get him out of ThunderClan, but he didn't want to be too rash. His warriors nowadays were always so quick to judge and have action; would they ever realize that sometimes that wasn't the best option?

"I say you send another patrol to go fight him off!" Berrynose proffered, his eyes blazing.

Firestar wondered why the warrior was more temperamental than usual; ever since his kits were born he had become increasingly aggressive. It was beyond him. Shaking off the thoughts before he got side-tracked, he meowed gingerly, "All right. If the four of you don't mind, you can go back out and try and locate him. Don't be too hasty, though. Don't start a fight unless you have to."

The leader, from experience, knew how audacious Berrynose and sometimes Thornclaw could be. He didn't want them getting hurt just because of any reckless behavior. Looking at Dustpelt, he nodded once and silently put it in his paws to keep a handle on the two warriors. The warrior nodded back, apparently understanding the responsibilities Firestar was placing with him. The other three cats looked ready to go, not bothering to reply to their superior's words.

Brambleclaw disrupted the short-lived silence. "Good luck," he meowed placidly, "May you be victorious."

Firestar gave his deputy a wondering look, bewildered by how serious and emotionless he had become. It struck a small chord within him, but he had to disregard it in exchange for more pertinent matters.

"Thank you. We'll try our best," Dustpelt meowed, dipping his head politely to then turn to his fellow warriors. In a loose unit, the four cats made their way out of the clearing once more. The remaining felines in the camp went back to their lives as usual, but a few shared uneasy glances and discreetly looked at Firestar and Brambleclaw.

The sun had once again been blotted out by a darker cloud when Brambleclaw turned to him and meowed in a business-like tone, "I'm going to lead a hunting patrol. Are you going to as well?"

Firestar watched Brightheart, Squirrelflight, and Graystripe appear from the thorn tunnel with bundles of moss laden with water droplets in their jaws. His tail twitched in remembrance of the crisis the Clans had just defeated thanks to Lionblaze and Dovepaw. While the lake was slowly beginning to return to its old greatness, the shore was still too far away for weak cats to reach on their own. Also, there was a queen and newly born kits to think about in the nursery.

Sighing, the leader responded, "I suppose so, although I might go fetch water."

Brambleclaw nodded. Saying a few polite farewells, the two went different ways. Firestar watched his deputy pad by Squirrelflight without a word or a single acknowledgement, and he pretended to not see the look of anguish on her face. The water patrol split up and went to the nursery and elder's den. Almost immediately afterward he saw Jayfeather come out of his own den. The gray tom ventured toward the nursery as well, probably to check up on Poppyfrost's litter.

_Life is moving along as per usual, I guess_, he thought. It depressed him, thinking about his daughters' situations and how he really just couldn't be a father figure to them. Being leader separated him terribly from his family, and he often regretted it.

Taking a few steps into the clearing, he was about to call out to Brightheart who had just emerged from the elder's den, but was interrupted.

"Hey," a sharp voice meowed, coming from beside him. Firestar turned to look at who had spoken to him; he already had a fairly solid idea of who it was, though.

"You better not have forgotten, Firestar," Sandstorm half growled, her lip threatening to curve into an irritated snarl. The ginger she-cat's tail was lashing, and she looked genuinely perturbed. "If you have, then..."

Confused by the hostility, he racked his mind for whatever his mate could be talking about. From what he could recall, he hadn't made any big promises or said anything upsetting. Actually, the two hadn't spent large amounts of time together for a while, so he really couldn't imagine what she was so upset about. But, if he knew her at all, he would know that she was often irked over things he couldn't even fathom. Firestar did indeed know her. Or, at least that's what he told himself.

"You _did_ forget, didn't you!" she accused, her voice rising in anger and exasperation.

"What? What did I forget?" he asked frantically, not wanting for her to get so upset that she'd somehow spur an argument. He also was very bewildered over what she was claiming he forgot. In all seriousness, he _could not_ remember what he might have promised her.

"You said that you would spend time with me!" Sandstorm hissed, hurt flickering in her eyes.

Immediately finding a problem with her words, Firestar replied, "You know I can't do that, Sandstorm. I'm too busy to be neglecting Clan duties."

She quickly looked offended by his dialogue, and Firestar found himself regretting ever saying them. "First, you swore that you would put off a day to be with me. Second, we haven't spent any time together lately! Have you even noticed that I haven't been sleeping with you in your den anymore?" Her green eyes were blazing, and he found himself inwardly cringing at the wrath they stored.

"I'm sorry, Sandstorm! I just can't. You have to accept that," he tried, his voice pressingly soft and tender in hopes of calming the warrior down. No such luck.

"I can't believe you, Firestar!" she spat, whipping around to storm out of camp.

He watched her until she was gone and out of sight. Letting out a deep sigh, he wondered why she was so upset; didn't she understand that he couldn't just walk off with her and push aside his responsibilities? Although he didn't remember ever promising her anything, he found himself slightly foolish to initiate something that would inevitably blow up. But Sandstorm hadn't gotten that angry in a _long_ time. Why now?

A bit embarrassed by the quarrel and suddenly aware of how they could have had an audience, Firestar licked his chest fur and looked around warily. To his chagrin, someone _did_ see. Her bright eyes were looking at him with concern, and he was reminded of a certain she-cat that was long deceased and was once his friend. This feeling tended to arise when he saw her, but he brushed it off as impossible.

Cinderheart, a fairly young warrior with gray fur, was sitting by the fresh kill pile. It looked as though she had unintentionally overheard the whole dispute; she was giving him a hard to read expression, but what he could mostly make out was empathy. She rose to her paws and padded carefully over to him. Firestar coolly watched her as she approached, but his stomach was flipping a bit with apprehension.

"Firestar," she greeted quietly, as if afraid of delving into something that didn't involve her.

_And that is probably the case,_ he thought. Green eyes judging her expression, the leader could see a strange flicker in the warrior's eyes that he couldn't quite name. Cinderheart didn't seem to be herself, and a foriegn air was about her that Firestar deemed impossible to place. Growing steadily uncomfortable, he dipped his head toward the she-cat and anticipated her next words.

"I'm sorry if I'm butting in, but.... Er, I couldn't help but overhear your argument with Sandstorm...." Cinderheart meowed cautiously, her ears flicked back slightly and her tail curving downward.

If Firestar was a more temperamental cat, he would have brushed the she-cat off and heatedly told her that it was _not_ her place to talk about his love life. Although he would be courteous to anyone, he couldn't help but feel compelled to relay his worries to her. It was an odd feeling, but he didn't understand it and so decided to ignore it as best as he could.

"Yes," he sighed, eyes averting to look elsewhere. "I'm afraid I've upset her."

"Well, yeah," she replied bluntly, a bit of sudden exasperation weighting her tone. "Anyone can see that. You really should spend more time with her — you know she's emotional! She probably thinks you're losing interest in her."

Surprised by the change of voice, Firestar gave her a very befuddled and shocked look. The she-cat had seemed to have taken on an entirely different entity; it was almost as if she wasn't even the one speaking anymore. Again, it reminded him of a past medicine cat... It was almost spooky, the comparison. He was sure that it was probably only just him, though. Right?

Firestar, being too startled to really say anything, just stared stupidly at the she-cat. Cinderheart took the initiative to continue.

"You need to prove her wrong, Firestar. You should go follow her. _Now_," she suggested forcefully, eyes stern and looking directly at him.

Finding himself nodding, he managed to meow uncertainly, "What if she won't listen to me?"

"She'll listen to you. Just be sincere. And _keep mind of her feelings_!" Cinderheart rebutted. She appeared to just want him out of there and after Sandstorm; it was weird considering she had never really shown interest in relationships before this.

Nodding more decisively, Firestar turned away from the gray she-cat and began padding the rest of the way across the clearing toward the camp's entrance. All the while he felt Cinderheart's eyes on him, and he was once again experiencing the same eerie feeling of déjà vu.

Slipping out of the camp, he started briskly padding in a single direction, following the scent of his mate through the trees. It was slightly faded due to the humidity and the constant, moist breeze, but it was still there nonetheless. Firestar hoped that he'd be able to find Sandstorm; he also hoped that none of his warriors would find him running about like this. He had to admit, this was embarrassing. The leader knew he had more troublesome things to worry about, like the rogue scented near the old thunderpath. Admittedly, resolving things with his irritable mate was important too, but....

The sky was covered with threateningly gray clouds. The temperature was warm and the air was thick. The constant wind had dropped in degrees, though; it was cool, and Firestar feared that the storm would start before he could find Sandstorm. Her scent was leading him to the lake, or what was once the lakeshore, and he prayed to StarClan that she had stopped there.

Picking up the pace, he rounded scraggly bushes and ran over slightly parched clearings. Keeping all of his senses wisely alert for his mate's scent and the scent of others, whether they were familiar or not, he finally stumbled upon a spot where Sandstorm's smell was relatively strong. It remained strong as he followed it diligently. Eventually, his efforts were rewarded.

To his relief, Firestar found the pale, ginger she-cat perched in the high reaches of a tree. He watched her tail lash and her fur get mussed by the wind. Sighing for the umpteenth time that morning, he padded warily over to the tree's base.

It was settled in dry soil, and it was close to the ancient oak that had always cast its shadow on the lake from the shore. Although the water was returning gradually, it still did not reach its previous width. Firestar estimated that it would not for some time, if not until leaf-fall, granted the weather was gracious.

The soft rumbling of thunder in the distance met Firestar's ears as he looked up from his spot at the bottom of the tree. In no time at all the rain he had been dreading was falling on his pelt. Grimacing, the ginger tom began to scale the oak. It was best to ascend now before the bark got too wet. Sandstorm seemed oblivious to his presence, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she was spitting at him furiously.

Managing to claw himself onto a branch a foxlength or two below Sandstorm, he swallowed and called out, "Er... Sandstorm!" He felt extremely anxious; the rain and the wind whistling around him didn't help.

Another thunder boom sounded. It was closer to home that time, and it ended in an echoing monotone. At that moment Sandstorm turned to look down at her visitor, her eyes filled with malice. Firestar could immediately tell that she had been brooding the entire time. It made him feel guilty, but he tried to not get too down about it. If he didn't have a strong resolve, then he wouldn't be able to handle the new argument sure to come.

Seemingly unaffected by the rain that got harder at every breath, Sandstorm made her green gaze deliver a sharp glare at him before hissing vehemently, "Go away, Firestar! Didn't you say you had more important things to tend to?"

Flinching, he readjusted his position on the branch. "Sandstorm, you're being unreasonable. Come down with me where we can discuss this further," he meowed amicably, hoping that she would agree. He felt unsafe so high in a tree while a storm was brewing, and he didn't want for himself or his mate to be harmed. Also, he had to yell out to be heard; he was reluctant for other cats to hear them, though doubtful said prospect was with the coming tempest.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why should I? You don't care, that's for sure. And I am not being unreasonable, Firestar. If one of us is being that way, it's _you_."

_Why are you being so difficult_? he thought, frustration gnawing at his brain. The scenario was reminding him of times long past where he constantly got into fights with the warrior. It was always terrible and awfully confusing. He had thought that these quarrels were behind them, but apparently not. Claws gripping at the bark beneath him, he meowed, "Sandstorm, I told you why I couldn't take time off for you. Why won't you understand that? And I _do_ care. If I didn't, why would I be out here?"

She seemed displeased by his response, and her tail began lashing even more violently.

"No, you're out here because you have to keep up your image. It's always about being the perfect leader with you! Do you realize that you're neglecting me? _Our daughters_?" she spat, her gaze finally betraying the strong hurt and fear that she held within her. The she-cat looked genuinely upset and far from being any type of consoled.

_Ouch_, he thought, wincing. "I can't just throw away all of my obligations to ThunderClan!" he cried, a hint of desperation for her to understand in his tone. "You _know_ this, Sandstorm. There's nothing that can be done."

Hurt and hopelessness flashed in Sandstorm's eyes then, and Firestar felt a bit of anguish in response. He wondered if she would ever accept that he had to put being leader first. He loved her, he really did, but he couldn't fairly toggle between her and his leadership of the Clan without neglecting one more than the other in the process. He just couldn't grasp why this was coming up now from her; sure, she had complained about this when he was first made leader, but they had supposedly _resolved_ it. Really, what did she want him to say?

"Fine then," she growled, "If there is nothing to be done, then I guess we shouldn't bother with each other at all. Especially since I'm only going to be playing second best!"

Firestar felt dismayed as he watched Sandstorm descend down the tree without a single glance at him and sprint off into the shriveled undergrowth. He knew the underlying meaning to her words, and they upset him immensely. Normally, he wouldn't have understood, but he had gone through so much over this issue that it was practically engraved in his mind. _So that's it_, he thought. _Or at least part of it_.

The rain began pouring down in silver sheets, pounding the earth incessantly and making little _plip-plop_ noises as it landed in supersaturated puddles. Firestar fumbled a bit on the soaked branch before gaining purchase with his claws in the trunk of the tree. He ungracefully backed his way down to the ground and quickly followed the direction he had seen Sandstorm flee.

Her scent was hard to get and hold onto; the rain and humidity was so strong that it overpowered everything else. Thunder roared again, except this time it was more sharp and clattering instead of its previous, subtle rumble. Now he really feared that something bad was going to happen to him or Sandstorm. The weather was just getting far too brutal... He hoped his Clan was all right. Hadn't he sent out a patrol not too long ago in search of a rogue?

_They were near the Twoleg nest, they can shelter there. But I should be worrying more about Sandstorm! _he thought, bounding through the trees after a small scent trail. Anticipating the worst, he followed what little traces he had until he could tell that he was heading toward camp. Her scent went another way though, and he found himself heading further towards the old thunderpath. Distressed and having a bad feeling in his gut, Firestar sped up his pace and prayed to StarClan that things would be okay.

To his horror, he heard yowling in the distance. Over the rain, that is. It was a sickening sound to his ears, and he had an awful feeling that whatever was making those cries was Sandstorm. Unsheathing his claws, he kept on running until the yowls and hisses became more distinct. A strange odor met his nose; it was strong since it got past the humidity, and in that he scented his mate as well.

Stopping abruptly at the old thunderpath, he saw what he had not wanted to see; Sandstorm was bristling defensively at a large, unfamiliar tom who was taking on a very aggressive position. From where he was, Firestar could see both cats' fangs bared and tails lashing. It was the rogue scented earlier, he knew immediately. And it was bigger than he and the patrol had probably ever expected. He was a behemoth compared to the pale ginger she-cat.

Scared for her, he let out an enraged yowl and sprinted across the path. It garnered the attention of Sandstorm and the rogue. The warrior let out a surprised and angry hiss at his arrival. Her eyes said very clearly, 'don't help me, I can handle this!' Firestar found himself shaking his head at her silent words, knowing very well that the stranger wouldn't go down without a lot of force.

From experience, Firestar knew that not all non-Clan cats were weak; this opponent fit into that category. The rogue, a black and white tom with a scrabby pelt and broad shoulders, was glaring at them both. He looked less than civil.

"Get out of our territory," he growled sternly, attempting words anyway. "You are in ThunderClan, and you are not welcome."

Sandstorm gave him a peeved off look. He assumed that she didn't like him taking the control of the situation away from her, but he was too worried to really care about how angry she may be.

He snorted, eyes vicious and condescending. Firestar imagined that he didn't think much of their appearance, being smaller than him and made even more frail from the rain slicking their pelts back. He supposed that they'd just have to prove him wrong. He only hoped that they wouldn't be injured. That was truly the last thing the Clan needed.

Before he could process what had happened, the rogue had lunged at Sandstorm, claws raking at her pelt and a wild yowl ripping from his throat. Sandstorm emitted a cry of her own as she retaliated appropriately, clawing at his stomach. She was overpowered though, and it was only a matter of seconds before she was forced onto her back and submitted to the tom's kicking and lashing. Hissing, Firestar launched himself at the cat's back, not wasting a moment.

Sinking his teeth into his shoulder, he was satisfied to hear him let out a startled yowl. The two fell over backward, relieving Sandstorm of the rogue's claws. They wrestled for a bit, trying to hurt each other whatever way they could. Firestar found himself overwhelmed; the cat was ruthless, and he seemed to have no honor in battle, slashing at deplorable places and obviously aiming to kill.

A good beating delivered to his side, he suddenly felt the weight lifted from his shoulders as the rogue was shoved off of him. Getting onto his paws once more, he saw that Sandstorm had been the one to help him. Firestar, with his mate, began alternating offensive positions then, finally working up a cooperative strategy. He didn't seem to be deterred though. He hit with just as much vigor and agility; Firestar feared that the tom would take forever to tire, and he wished that the patrol that was tracking him would find them already.

As Sandstorm neared the rogue with a paw lifted to strike, the tom barreled her over. Firestar heard her let out a startled yowl at the attack, and he also made an exclamation when he saw her get pinned down and savagely clawed. Preparing to lunge and help her, he was horrified to see his assistance come too late — the rogue's jaws were heading quickly toward her throat. He feared all was over when...

Loud yowling broke through the pounding of the rain and thunder as four cats erupted from the undergrowth, their pelts laden with water and their jaws bared. To Firestar's relief, he was witness to Dustpelt throwing himself at the large rogue, toppling him off of Sandstorm before he could sink his teeth into her neck. Berrynose followed suit with Thornclaw and his apprentice not too far behind. The four cats managed to push him back and away from the two exhausted felines.

Dealing him heavy blows, it took many more moments until the rogue was finally chased away. Berrynose and Thornclaw followed him off, their tails high and bushed out.

Firestar had, during that time, gone to Sandstorm's aide. The she-cat refused to even look at him. Bothered but glad that she was okay, he left her side only to pad up to Dustpelt and Briarpaw. Dipping his head at them gratefully, the senior warrior returned the gesture.

"Are you two hurt?" Dustpelt questioned, glancing at Sandstorm while he spoke. "We heard yowling from the abandoned Twoleg nest and ran over as fast as we could."

Firestar shook his head. "No, we were not injured terribly, thanks to you and your patrol."

"He was scary!" Briarpaw chose to meow at that time, her eyes huge. "I've never seen a rogue so large!"

"Neither have I..." Dustpelt replied, trailing off as if thinking about something.

Berrynose and Thornclaw reappeared moments later, their pelts sticking up at odd angles. The rain had let up by then, reduced to a light drizzle. The clouds weren't as angry anymore, either. The thunder had ceased as well (except for a rumble or two in the distance). Tree branches above their heads rattled with the wind, threatening to snap but holding. Mist tumbled down the thunderpath, snaking over the cats' pelts as it went with the breeze.

"Has he left our territory?" Firestar asked after a moment of collective silence.

"Yeah. We made sure of that," Thornclaw meowed hoarsely, out of breath. "He crossed over past our border into the lands owned by no Clan... We didn't watch him, but he was headed there."

The Clan leader nodded, satisfied by the report. "Let's just hope he doesn't return," he meowed.

He recieved murmurs of agreement. The four cats of the patrol were drenched, and Firestar and Sandstorm were as well. Upon noticing this, he flicked his tail over his head and decided that it would be best to head back to camp. The Clan was probably wondering what happened to them. Also, he wanted for Jayfeather to check them for any wounds; they may not look harmed, but there could always be something.

"Let's head back," he meowed, voicing his decision. The cats obliged eagerly enough, gathering around him to prepare to go home. Glancing at Sandstorm, Firestar could not meet her gaze. He could tell that she was still thoroughly upset. Suppressing a sigh, he turned toward Dustpelt.

"You four can head on without us," he meowed, motioning toward the patrol. They hesitated, but Dustpelt nodded briskly and turned to pad across the old thunderpath. Thornclaw, Briarpaw, and Berrynose weren't too far behind, going along with the senior warrior until they were out of sight.

"Sandstorm," he began, turning to the she-cat who was still stubbornly ignoring him. "Please... just listen to me." His voice was pleading, and he tried to shuffle toward her so he could talk to her without having to be loud.

Her ear swiveled in his direction. Her gaze followed, but Firestar could tell it was grudgingly. Sitting beside her in the wet, stubby grass, he waited a moment to think over his words before saying anything. He really just wanted for her to be happy again, or at the very least content. Seeing her angry always made him feel so defeated, and he didn't know if he had it in him to deal with another argument. Looking at her and trying to give her the most sincere expression he could muster, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Sandstorm," he meowed slowly, not wanting for her to misinterpret anything. "But you know that as leader I have to tend to my Clan first."

Sandstorm stiffened and glared at him, her eyes portraying a lot of pent up hurt and frustration. He returned her piercing look with a sympathetic one. Letting his fur brush gently against hers, he stifled a purr when she didn't pull away or hiss at him. Tail flicking dangerously close to hers, he continued.

"You know I love you. You will always mean so much to me." Taking a moment to contemplate his next words, he meowed softly, "I actually did notice that you weren't sleeping by my side anymore in my den. I was quite lonely."

Sandstorm lifted her head slowly, her eyes cautiously questioning. Firestar could see hope swirling in her green irises, and he wasn't about to disappoint her.

Licking her ear, he finally allowed for a purr to escape his throat as he also let his tail curl around hers. As the rain continued to patter faintly at their pelts, Sandstorm succumbed to his affection and leaned into him, muzzle resting under his.

"You're such a mouse-brain," she murmured.

_I know. _Choosing not to reply, he allowed for there to be a long period of comfortable silence before anything else was said.

"We should go back to camp now," he meowed, shifting slightly so he could look at his mate with a warm expression. She reflected the emotion. It was ten times more wonderful to see after a big fight; Firestar had forgotten how sweet the she-cat could get after their quarrels. It was just... beautiful. He was reluctant to end the moment, but the wetness dragging at his pelt was getting to be too troublesome.

Sandstorm nodded, breaking the contact they had with each other with just as much hesitancy, it seemed. She rose to her paws and started padding out onto the old thunderpath without a word, Firestar not too far behind.

On the way back, they walked rather close together, their soaked fur touching briefly from time to time. Firestar's green eyes were focused ahead, although out of his peripheral he could see Sandstorm glancing at him. He was content to let that last, not finding it curious.

After only a short bit they found themselves back at camp; warriors were strewn about the clearing, discussing the rogue or dropping off freshkill. Dustpelt's patrol was at the center of it, Berrynose making sure to let everyone know what had happened. Firestar flicked his ear at this, tail twitching in a slightly disapproving manner. But, he had to admit, they deserved to brag - if just a little.

"... Thornclaw and I chased him right out of ThunderClan territory! We're fairly certain that he went into unoccupied lands."

His small audience of mostly elders and queens nodded approvingly, their gazes shifting only to share various looks with one another.

"Yes, everyone in that patrol did a great job," Firestar chose to meow then, padding up to the group with Sandstorm beside him. "If not for them, we could have been in rough waters." He gestured toward himself and his mate. The leader didn't mean to make them look like they were reckless; he had to give praise where praise was due.

Dustpelt dipped his brown head toward them. "Thank you, but we were only doing what the warrior code commands," he meowed, trying in a way to be modest, probably.

"You four fought bravely," Firestar replied simply.

"As did you two."

Dipping their heads to each other once again in thanks, Firestar released the patrol for break while at the same time also dismissing himself and Sandstorm. Letting his tail tip gently flick against the she-cat's side, he made his way over to his den in the center of the clearing. The stone slab was black from the rain, and the grasses around it were laden with water droplets.

Stopping outside the entrance, he turned to his mate. She had followed him there, and her eyes were now searching his unabashedly. They broke it seconds later, but there were no bad feelings.

"Next time," Sandstorm began, her old self coming back to her demeanor, "remember that I can handle things _myself_. I don't need you interfering."

Firestar rolled his eyes playfully, knowing that she was toying with him. "M-hm, Sandstorm. I won't help you ever again."

She smirked, whiskers twitching in amusement as she turned away from him. The pale, ginger she-cat began padding away, most likely assuming that they were done conversing and that he needed to do other things. He didn't miss a glance back.

"Where are you going?" he called inquisitively, green eyes watching her steadily. "Aren't you going to rest with me?" A dark, ginger tail swished in the direction of the mouth of his den.

Hope mixed with pleasant surprise glowed in her eyes as she turned yet again, padding back toward him. Firestar didn't particularly care that a few warriors were twitching their whiskers at them. He also didn't bother with the thought that he had other things to attend to. He just fought a really dangerous rogue; they deserved a moment's rest.

So, as Jayfeather was checking Briarpaw for wounds and chastising Berrynose for being too loud in the background, Firestar allowed Sandstorm to enter his den first before going in himself.

All the while, the soft rain still pattered at the forest until, after a while, it ceased.

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally meant for Valentine's Day, but obviously, I didn't finish in time.


End file.
